Vegeta (SSGSS)/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Gameplay Synopsis Vegeta doesn't care about fancy tricks or strategy while in his godly state. He will rush the enemy head on, and is able to deliver a consistency of damage that few characters can match. His toolbox is rather limited, but he can almost always get a considerable amount of damage done for the cost of a few ki meters, regardless of how or where he starts a combo. Vegeta can be a powerful point character if utilized correctly. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does a jab with his leading fist. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Another jab with his other fist. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A downward swing with his leading fist, bouncing them into the air. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Moves forward while thrusting out one leg. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a ki blast forward. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Extends one leg forward on the ground. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Sweeps the ground with a hand chop. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Attacks upward with a double-legged flip kick that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a blue ki blast at an upward angle. }} |damage-1 = 650 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Hops forward and does a double ax-handle punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An upward knee jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Extends one leg forward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Does an downward double ax handle punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Throws a ki blast at a downward angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jabs one leg at an upward angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a ki blast at a slight upward angle. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-a1 = 600 |type-a1 = Physical |guard-a1 = All |description-a1 = Jumps a short distance forward. |input-a2 = (air OK) |damage-a2 = 650 |type-a2 = Physical |guard-a2 = All |description-a2 = Jumps higher and and travels farther than L version. |input-a3 = (air OK) |damage-a3 = 700 |type-a3 = Physical |guard-a3 = All |description-a3 = Travels more further ahead than the other variants along with dealing more damage for the follow-up attacks. Consumes one Ki gauge. |image-b = |description-b = Does an advancing roundhouse kick for a second hit. |input-b1 = |damage-b1 = 650 975 |type-b1 = Physical |guard-b1 = All |description-b1 = The kick moves Vegeta slightly forward. On hit, Vegeta bounces slighly backwards a small amount. |input-b2 = |damage-b2 = 572 858 |type-b2 = Physical |guard-b2 = All |description-b2 = Does three consecutive roundhouse kicks in succession. Travels farther than the L variant. |input-b3 = |damage-b3 = 700 1050 |type-b3 = Physical |guard-b3 = All |description-b3 = Travels slightly farther than the L variant. On either hit or block, Vegeta will move behind the opponent. Inputting this variant adds more damage for the third input. Consumes one Ki gauge. |image-c = |description-c = Performs a charging side kick. All variants will track the opponent. |input-c1 = |damage-c1 = 650 975 |type-c1 = Physical |guard-c1 = All |description-c1 = The kick knocks the opponent back. |input-c2 = |damage-c2 = 700 1050 |type-c2 = Physical |guard-c2 = All |description-c2 = Vegeta briefly moves back before performing the side kick. Deals more damage, but has more startup. Causes a wallbounce on hit. |input-c3 = |damage-c3 = 1240 1520 |type-c3 = Physical |guard-c3 = All |description-c3 = A multi-hitting side kick that travels fullscreen. Will cause a wallbounce on a direct hit and crosses-up if the attack is blocked. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Moves slightly forward on the ground and at a downward angle in the air. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1200 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Leaps moderately forward on both the ground and the air. The grab itself comes out faster and is active for a few more frames. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1560 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Travels horizontally both on ground and in the air for the grab, damages them with the chokeslam, and then does a roundhouse kick. The kick knocks the opponent away and deals a wallbounce. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 13001240 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Charges and fires a Big Bang Attack forward. The charging variation can damage the opponent, although the overall damage output will be smaller compared to the standalone projectile. When used in the air, Vegeta fires downward. Can clash with beams even while charging. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 660 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and fires a Big Bang Attack downward towards the ground. }} Super Attacks |damage-1 = 2210 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does a charging upward punch that sends the opponent high into the air and the appears above the flying opponent and pummels them down to the ground. Holding will not make Vegeta perform the follow-up pummel, in which the attack itself wallbounces the opponent. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 2050 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Galick Gun diagonally upward. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attacks or (air OK) |damage-1 = 3982 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Places both of his palms forward and fires a massive golden beam of energy straight forward. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Vegeta (SSGSS)